


Addicted Appetite

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Choking, Cullenlingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rimming, Robbery, Rough Sex, Smut, monster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Venom saves you from being robbed and becomes obsessed to make you his.





	Addicted Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Italics: Eddie's voice in Venom's head

“P-Please…It’s everything I have. I swear.”

With your racing heart pounding in your throat, you stared at the masked man aiming a gun at you, your stretched out hand holding your wallet for him to take.

“Now, why do I find that hard to believe,” the robber said with an evil grin behind his black mask and took a step towards you with his gun pointed at your face.

Eyes widened, you stared into the barrel of the gun, breath ragged and harsh and your fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into your palms. Was this it? The last flickering seconds of your life? Dead. Murdered in a dark alley in the streets of San Fransisco? Why did you have to take this stupid shortcut on your way home from work? Fear tortured your guts, churning your stomach in tense cramps. Fear engulfed your conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside. Fear overwhelmed your body, making it drastically exhausted. With your legs frozen to the ground, you closed your eyes and waited. Waited for the silencing shot to penetrate your skull.

Nothing came. Instead, there was a loud thumping sound and a short, horrified scream echoing between the walls before everything became deadly silent. All you could hear was your own rapid breathing aching against your chest.

Hesitantly, you opened your eyes and found yourself staring into the face of a black, tall, muscular and terrifying monster with big white eyes looking back at you. A long, slithering tongue protruded from its grinning mouth that contained of long, razor-sharp teeth. Paralyzing fear spread through your body like icy, liquid metal. Time passed slowly as you stared numbnessly at the monster only nightmares could produce. But this wasn’t a dream. You knew that. You wanted to run, but your legs were still frozen to the ground. You tried to scream, but your voice was caught in your lungs clenching for air.

“You smell delicious,” the monster finally said, his deep and raspy voice rumbling through his chest. “And such soft, delicate flesh…” You watched breathlessly as his tongue slithered down to the cleavage of your tank top, the tip following the shape of your heaving breasts. Gasping, you closed your eyes again, feeling a shiver crawl down your skin. This was it. You were going to get killed by some…alien monster or whatever this thing was.

_Venom! We are not going to eat her._

Venom withdrew his tongue. “Why?”

_She is one of the good guys. And we just saved her!_

__

“Then what are we going to do with her?”

_Let her go._

“Let her go?! What’s the fun in that, Eddie? Why not take something in return as a reward? I can sense you find this specimen attractive. It was a long time since you mated, wasn’t it Eddie? Why not with this one? I can feel you crave it. I crave it too. Your needs become my needs and vice-versa, remember?”

Eddie sighed. _No Venom! Our reward is the satisfaction of knowing we saved someone’s life._

Venom huffed. “That doesn’t sound like fun at all.”

_Stop it! We are going to let her go. Now, take a step back. You are scaring her to death._

Opening your eyes, you looked with a frown above your terrified eyes at the monster talking with himself. Mating…Oh God, why was he talking about mating?! And why didn’t that scared you as much as the thought of being killed in the hands of this monster? Suddenly, he took a step back and somehow, to your utter confusion, it made you relax a little.

“T-Thank you for saving me,” you heard yourself mumble. Looking around the ground, you got even more confused. “What happened to him anyway?”

“We ate him.”

You stared at the monster with wide eyes. “Y-You…you ate him?!”

“Yes. We are allowed to eat the bad guys.”

“S-Says who?”

“Eddie.”

“Who is Eddie?”

Half the face of the monster suddenly faded away, and a human face emerged inside. “I am Eddie,” the man said with a smile before his face was submerged by the monster again. All you could do was stare at them in shock.

“You have a human in there?!”

“Not exactly. Our bodies have bonded, and we are now one.”

You gave him a suspicious look. “And who are you?”

“We are Venom.”

“And where do you come from?”

Venom lifted his head to the sky and gazed into space. “My home is up there.”

You studied him intensely and if you weren’t mistaken, you could hear a longing in his voice and see a sadness in his emotionless face.

Venom returned his eyes to you. “But now my home is here. With Eddie.”

To your surprise, you found yourself smiling at the sharp-toothed monster, a shy smile that left a pink shade on your cheeks. You shook it away and frowned at your own silliness.

“Well, Venom…Thank you again for saving me. I…I really should be heading home now.”

Quickly, you gathered your bag that had dropped to the ground and gave Venom a brief smile before you staggered down the alleyway. So many thoughts were swirling around in your head. Was this all really happening? Had you just been saved by an alien monster? And talked with him like it was the most normal thing to do? And this feeling inside you that wouldn’t go away? This warm sensation in your stomach that made your blood race faster through your veins…Shaking your head, you pushed your thoughts back deep into your mind where they were left unattended to grow in strenght.

Venom watched your figure disappear down the dark street, feeling a strong urge to run after you and take what belonged to him.

_She doesn’t belong to you, Venom._

Venom clenched his fists and grunted.

“But she could. She will. She will belong to us.

_Venom…_

"Shut up, Eddie. I know you want it too.”

Only silence met Venom, and he smirked. Yes, he knew Eddie all too well. Venom looked at your tiny figure walking around a corner. Eddie would leave him in control for this one, only provide him with his experience in a field Venom knew nothing about except for the memories of those videos Eddie used to watch. Venom chuckled softly. Oh, how much fun he would have with you.

* * *

A week went by. A week full of disturbing, lustful dreams of Venom fucking you anyhow and anywhere he pleased. You couldn’t for your life understand why you felt this way, waking up with arousal pooling between your legs and your fingers inside your cunt, masturbating yourself to orgasm with the image of Venom’s tongue fucking your pussy. Fuck, that tongue. So many times now, you’d fantasized about how that tongue would feel on you. Inside you…You wanted to be disgusted with yourself, but you weren’t. God, you were such a fucking slut.

* * *

Venom had been following you for a week now. Watched your every move, every touch you made on that ravishing flesh between your legs and he only grew more obsessed to make you his. You belonged to him and he was determined to claim you!

Now, as he was looking at your naked, sweaty body through the window, hearing you moan his name so lustfully as your juices oozed out of your clenching pussy and your body shaking with the orgasm raking through you, he couldn’t contain himself anymore. A part of him hesitated, waiting for Eddie’s voice. But nothing came, and Venom bursted through the window of your apartment.

You jerked in the bed at the crashing sound, a scream nearly leaving your lips before you looked into a pair of familiar, white eyes staring back at you.

“Venom!…,” you gasped, a deep blush tainting your cheeks as your hands did their best to try and cover yourself up. “W-What are you -”

“You want us. Yes?” Venom asked as he stalked towards you, his voice a deeper rasp than normally.

“I…” You blushed harder, fluttering your gaze away from him.

“Don’t deny it, Y/N. We know you want us. We have seen it. Heard it. Smelt it.”

“H-How do you know my name?”

“Eddie is a reporter. He knows how to get information. We know everything about you. Now…” He was hovering above you now with his tongue slithering in the air, his body inches away from yours. “Tell me what you want us to do to you, pet.”

Breathless, you stared up at him, feeling the warmth radiate from his body. This was so wrong, you knew that. But why did it feel so right? So damn good?

“Fuck me with your tongue,” you whispered hotly, opening your legs for him and removing your hands from your body. What possessed you to do so, you had no idea. 

Venom grinned widely, his eyes taking in the shape of your female form and felt an unfamiliar heat in his core. This must be the human lust coming from Eddie. Venom swirled his long tongue all over your flesh; over the mountains of your tits and your hard, perky nipples, earning a lustful moan from you. Chuckling, he let his tongue slide down your belly until he felt the scent from your female flesh. He let out a deep growl and devoured your pussy with his huge mouth, and long tongue.

“Oh God!” you cried out when your needy, aching pussy erupted in pleasure. Venom’s tongue was wriggling deep inside you, stroking your inner walls and tickling your g-spot. Grabbing his head, you shamelessly bucked your hips against his tongue thrusting in and out of you.

“Fuck! I’m cuming! I’m cuming!!” you screamed, bucking your hips frantically until your body shook and quivered in an overwheling orgasm, spraying Venom’s face soaking wet with your pussy juices.

Venom chuckled, licking his face while looking up at you from between your legs. “We were right. You taste delicious.”

“Oh God…” Hiding your face behind your hands in embarrassment, your chest was heaving rapidly as your body slowly came down from its high. What had you done?! And why did it feel so damn good?!

“I am not done yet, pet.” Venom stood up with a smirk and you looked up at him with a puzzled frown. Your gaze dropped to his crotch when their was a sudden movement there. His body transformed, growing a long, thick and hard cock. Your eyes widened in shock and arousal, and you felt the aching heat return between your thighs, a knot building in your core. Suddenly, Venom grabbed your wrist and pulled you up on your feet, pushing your body against his. You gasped, feeling the length of his member press against your belly. He then twirled you around, forcing you down on all fours on the bed, making you gasp anew.

“We’re gonna make you ours,” he husked, his tongue swirling all over your back. A warm, delightful shiver spread across your skin and you moaned softly.

“Yes, Venom. Make me yours,” you breathed and looked back at him through heavy eyelids over your shoulder. Venom growled and grabbed your ass, pushing inside your soaked pussy in one, deep thrust.

“Oh fuck!” you moaned in a pleasured scream as his cock stretched your fluttering pussy and filled your deepest parts.

“So tight…” Venom dug his massive hands into the flesh of your butt and threw his head back as he started thrusting hard and fast, not caring if you had adjusted to him or not. Fuck, you were so tight and wet and deliciously eager as you pushed your ass back against him, meeting every one of his thrusts.

Pain mixed with pleasure as he stretched you out to the fullest and his cock pushed against your cervix with every plunge into your twitching pussy. Venom grunted and you felt his hand on your back, pushing you into the mattress. You obeyed his silent command and stopped moving against him, giving him complete control.

Venom wasted no time to take it. To take you. Pinning you down, he pounded your cunt ferociously with a greed he never experienced before. It was a hunger, an appetite only you, this frail little human, could fulfill. Sliding his tongue across your lower back and down your ass, he slithered it between your buttocks and tickled the entrance of your tiny asshole.

“Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!” you moaned shamelessly with a heated redness covering your face, embarrassed how good and dirty it felt. Venom lifted your body, pressed your arched back against his chest and wrapped his hand around your throat as he quickened his pace. A strangled moan lingered on your lips when you felt that pleasured knot in your core tighten.

“I…I am gonna…!” The last word got muffled by your cries of pleasure when the ball of pleasure exploded, and you clenched around his hard cock ramming your twitching pussy.

A loud, deep growl vibrated from Venom’s mouth at the feeling of your pussy tightening around him. A new, pleasuring sensation spread through him, much like the satisfaction from eating, but fuck, so much more fullfilling. His body tensed and he could feel his cock swell and throb right before it felt like he erupted and pumped inside of you.

You mewled a trembling moan as another orgasm claimed your body when Venom swelled and shot his load inside your overstimulated cunt. He let go of his hold and you fell, panting and drained, on the mattress.

Venom watched your exhausted form beneath him. Admired your rapidly breathing and sweaty mess of a body with a needle sharp, toothy grin on his face.

“You belong to us now. To do with whatever we want. Understand?”

“Y-Yes,” you breathed exhaustively, laying sprawled out on the bed with a satisfied grin on your face as his cum seeped out of you in thick, throbbing ropes. You belonged to Venom, and you didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
